Manning Up
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Kidagawa Jun has always been looked on as a wimp who could not live without being near Kaori. Yet, after a series of unusual events, Kidagawa suddenly realizes that he has to man up, whether Kaori likes it or not.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Kanon" belong solely to Key. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I had just recently watched "Kanon" and I noticed that Kidagawa is a complete wuss. This story is about him becoming a man. Enjoy.

* * *

Kitagawa had liked Misaka Kaori for the longest time. Out of a misunderstanding where she had kissed him on a dare in middle school, the repercussions of that action were far reaching as Kaori made herself the unwilling suitor to Kitagawa Jun's affection.

Understandably, she was annoyed that he never left her alone, that he would follow her to club activities, to the cafeteria and even to her house. More than once did she think of calling the police to stop the behavior.

Soon, though, she found that Kitagawa was not a scary man who liked to stalk girls for sick pleasure. He simply followed her because he genuinely wanted to be around her. She talked to him and they soon became acquainted. After that, ever since their freshmen year in high school, she tolerated his presence as long as he made himself useful.

The different tasks that he was called to do varied from shopping with her and carrying all her bags to making him put away different materials from her club. She would admonish him when he did things wrong and never acknowledge his good traits.

In all, she treated him like a slave.

This did not bother Kitagawa, however, as he was happy being near her. Everything about her he loved. The way her deep brown hair made cascaded down to the small of her back, her petite yet fit body, her sharp gaze and her devotion to school, everything he admired about her.

So it seemed that Kitagawa Jun was destined to be Misaka Kaori's slave for the rest of his life.

Thankfully for him, Fate saw it fit that he break from his bonds.

* * *

It was a snowy day (as usual) as Kitagawa was on his way to the Minase residence. He had been invited to study group there considering that this was their last year in high school and that entrance exams were around the corner.

He initially wanted to refuse, considering that he disliked anything academic, but when he heard that Kaori was going, well, he certainely could not pass that chance up. The fact that Nayuki was also going to be present was a plus as Kitagawa had always considered Nayuki to be attractive.

He soon made his way their and knocked on the door. At once, Youichi, his friend of sorts, answered the door and, as usual, mocked him.

"Kaori, your slave is here now!" shouted Youichi.

"Heey! I'm not her slave! I just do what she asks me is all!" said Kitagawa in his defense.

"Sure, and I'm an A+ student that is ranked number one in his class." replied Youichi sarcastically.

"That's not funny Youichi." pouted Kitagawa.

"I'm just joking Kitagawa, no need to get your panties uptight." replied Youichi once more.

"Haha, it was so funny that I did not even catch it." pouted Kitagawa once more.

"Quit being a girl and come inside already! Its freezing out here." said Youichi as he grabbed Kitagawa and dragged him inside.

"Kaori and Nayuki are upstairs in my room. Go ahead and join them. I'm gonna get us some refreshments." said Youichi as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Kay." replied Kitagawa as he went upstairs and turned right at the hallway and made his way over to Youichi's room.

Sure enough, when he entered, there was Nayuki and Kaori studying together. They were so intent in their studies that he was not even noticed. Of course, this did not bother Kitagawa, all he had to do was make himself known.

"Sup ladies, the K-Man is here now!" exclaimed Kitagawa in that eccentric and somewhat annoying personality that he possessed.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Kaori rather tartly before resuming her studies with Nayuki.

"Awww, c'mon, neither of you are gonna say 'hi?'" asked Kitagawa in drooped spirits.

Kaori snorted in annoyance. Half the time, she did not understand why she put up with this clown as long as she did. What was more was that SHE was the one who invited him here.

"Uh...hello Kitagawa." replied Nayuki uncomfortably, the first time she actually acknowledged him this whole time.

"Hi! There! Happy now?" asked Kaori in a annoyed voice.

Kitagawa's eyes sparkled brightly, so much so that both Kaori and Nayuki thought that its brightness might actually obscure their vision.

"Oh today is a good day for me, to have two beautiful women acknowledge me, Kitagawa!" said Kitagawa in triumph.

"Ok, whatever, did you get my notebook from Hachii?" asked Kaori.

Kitagawa's happy expression suddenly disappeared.

How could he have forgotten to ask Hachii for Kaori's notes back? She had repeatedly pounded the command in his head so many times during the day. The only reason why she did not want to ask herself was that Hachii was somewhat of a weirdo and left the task of asking for the notes back up to Kitagawa.

And he failed to do so.

"Uh..well...you see-"

"You forgot, right?" asked Kaori in an annoyed voice.

"Well...yeah." mumbled Kitagawa, his good mood suddenly gone.

Kaori sighed in frustration.

"I swear, you're so useless. I mean, seriously, how many times did I tell you to get my notes back? I NEED those notes but you were too thick to understand something even as simple as that." snapped Kaori.

Kitagawa knew that the situation was getting out of hand. Kaori was really frightening when angry so he tried to salvage the situation.

"W-Well, you can take my notes." offered Kitagawa weakly.

"YOUR notes? Are you crazy, do you want me to fail the entrance exam? No thanks." replied Kaori.

"I-If you want, I can go and find Hachii. I'm pretty sure he'll give them to me." offered Kitagawa once more.

"Really? Do you know where he lives? For all we know, he may live in the suburbs outside of town limits. Just get out here, you caused enough trouble as it is." snapped Kaori.

"Kaori, please-"

"Didn't you hear me! Get out of here!" roared Kaori.

Kitagawa felt his bladder loosen all of a sudden as he turned and shut the door lest Kaori release more of her anger out on him.

"Kaori, weren't you being a bit too harsh on him?" asked Nayuki from across the door.

"Believe me, if you had to put up with that creep day in and day out you too would find it really annoying." said Kaori.

Kitagawa felt his spirit fall down to low depths as he heard this but it was not anything new. There were days that she told him that he was worthless and on the whole, made him feel like crap.

But she would always be there the next day, willing to put up with him. It did not matter what she said. As long as he was near her, then he was happy.

Now, though, he really had to take a leak since his previous encounter loosened his bladder. He hastily walked over to the nearest bathroom. He figured that he would do his business and then try to call Hachi afterwards. If he was quick enough, he could get Kaori's notes and he could come back and spend the remainder of the study time with the girl he loved.

He had to hurry though. Time was of the essence.

Kitagawa was so caught up in his haste that he did not notice the "Occupied" sign over the bathroom door and opened it and waltzed right in.

Only to see Minase Akiko, mother of Minase Nayuki, just getting out a long, hot bath and as naked as the day she was born.

Kitagawa froze as he saw the sight before him. He had always known that Nayuki's mother was rather pretty for her age, but he did not realize just the type of body the woman packed considering her conservative state of dress most of the time.

Her long, violet hair flowed down her body, sticking to it in a way that wet hair sticks to a wet body. He observed that she had a rather large bosom, a C-cup at the very least. Her stomach was nearly flat and as his eyes ventured lower, he could make out the violet pubic hair that covered her sex.

Of course, Akiko was rather startled that he just walked right in, considering that she took the time to put a sign over the door to prevent something like this from happening. She had a mind to scold him when she suddenly realized that the young man, instead of just running away, just stood there, like a deer in the headlights.

She wondered as to why he did not leave and as she noticed his wandering eyes, she could not help but blush lightly. She did not know whether to be disgusted or flattered. The fact that she managed to gain the attention and, dare she say, arouse a healthy seventeen year old did make her feel good about herself, but it could not be denied that he was still a child and feeling good over something like that was shameful at the least.

She was about to speak when the young man, suddenly realizing his position, started to stammer.

"S-Sorry for i-intruding M-Minase-san!" stammered Kitagawa before turning back slamming the door shut.

All told, only about four seconds passed from when Kitagawa walked in to the time he turned back and ran but it might as well have been four years.

So Kitagawa ran for his life lest the older woman gave him a piece of her mind.

As he ran down the steps, he ran into Youichi, who was carrying a plate of various goods. They both fell down the steps and the food just splattered all over the floor.

"Hey Kitagawa, what the hell was that for?" asked Youichi angirly as he managed to get up, rubbing his head.

Kitagawa Jun dared not stop and help, so afraid he was, and he opened the door leading to the outside of the Minase household and bolted.

"Pfft, what was that about? Probably had something to do with Kaori I suppose." thought Youichi as he proceeded to clean up the mess.

* * *

The next day found Kitagawa back in class. He did not follow Kaori nor did he wait by the door of her house like he normally did.

No, he went straight back home.

His mind went back to the day before. He replayed over and over the scene that was shown before him, of Minase Akiko naked and he bearing witness to it.

He had always thought that Kaori and Nayuki were pretty but he was never really aroused by them. Even in their P.E shorts, he was not aroused. He supposed that if they made an effort (as if) then perhaps he would see them in a sexual manner.

But Minase Akiko was completely different.

Just seeing her out of the bath, he felt himself get so hard that it hurt. And it stayed that way until he got home and took a long, hot shower.

He was still hard and nothing he did would get it back to normal. Only one thing remained.

Even now, sitting in class, he could hardly believed what he did once he got into the shower.

That he masturbated to Minase Akiko, that wild fantasies filled his imagination, holding that wet body close to him, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, the taste of her lips as they met in a passionate kiss.

Never did he feel this way to anyone, not even Kaori and Nayuki but there was something about that woman that just turned him on. He didn't know what.

While Kitagawa mused, Youichi, who was seated right next to him, was wondering what in the world happened to his friend. Kitagawa was normally very jovial and loud but he seemed rather thoughtful today.

Despite his rough exterior, Youichi was concerned over Kitagawa. He wanted to find out exactly what had happened. Already thinking of telling Mai and Sayuri that he would not make it to lunch, he planned to have a talk with Kitagawa.

"Hey, Kitagawa, you seem down today. How about we eat some lunch and you tell me all about it." said Youichi in a friendly manner of invitation.

"Not now Youichi. I just need some time to myself." replied Kidagawa in a gloomy manner.

"Aww, don't tell me that Kaori finally had it with you and told you to get lost." sighed Youichi.

While that normally would be the case, that was only part of the reason why Kidagawa felt so gloomy. The fact that he was ashamed of himself for having masturbated to his best friend's aunt was what was also troubling him.

Yet, despite how dense Kidagawa could be sometimes, he knew better than to let that personal information go.

So he decided to go with the usual routine, if only to prevent Youichi from questioning any further.

"Yeah...Kaori told me to get some notes from somebody yesterday but I forgot to do so. She got really mad at me." said Kidagawa with a smile as he placed his hand behind his head.

"I figured as much. She must have been pretty pissed for you to have run away like that." said Youichi.

"Sorry man. I should have stopped and helped but she told me to get lost and I didn't want her to come downstairs and start insulting me again." replied Kidagawa with his face downcast.

"Kidagawa, come with me. I'll treat you to some lunch." offered Youichi.

Kidagawa was rather suspicious that Youichi, of all people, would be treating him to lunch. Yet, he would not pour cold water over this generous offer so he decided to accept. Besides, he figured that Youichi had a ton of cash the way he spent it treating all the girls out to eat and such.

"Sure, I'm down." replied Kidagawa.

"Cool." said Youichi.

Both Youichi and Kidagawa were eating lunch in the cafeteria. It was loud as conversation buzzed about them but on the whole, they were still able to hear each other.

"Kidagawa, no offense but you really need to man up." said Youichi as he ate a bit of curry.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kidagawa.

"The way Kaori treats you is, quite frankly, embarrassing. I know that you like her and all but you gotta realize that girls aren't into that sort of guy. They only see you as being convienent to them. They'll make you spend your money, carry their luggage and drive them everywhere and give you nothing in return." said Youichi.

"Come off it Youichi. Kaori isn't like that." grumbled Kidagawa.

"Wanna bet? I'm sure that while you are spending your time, pining away for her and being her personal slave, that she is seeing someone else." said Youichi as he stuffed a roll down his mouth.

"Really? What about you? You spend tons of cash yourself taking all these girls out to eat and such. You seem to be contradicting yourself Youichi." replied Kidagawa in defense.

"Please. Do you honestly believe that I do all that just for the sake of it? While I do care for all the girls I treat, don't think that their isn't some kind of return on my investment if you know what I mean." grinned Youichi.

Kidagawa's face turned bright red as he heard this remark.

"D-Do you mean that you actually...ummm...d-do them?" asked Kidagawa.

Youichi, upon hearing this, spit the rice out of his mouth and started to roar in obnoxious laughter, drawing the attention of several students his way.

Kidagawa was rather peeved at Youichi's response but waited until his friend had finally got some control of himself.

"I don't think what I asked was really funny." pouted Kidagawa.

"Sorry Kidagawa, it was just really unexpected for you to say something like that. But hell, I guess I can tell you between two men, right?" asked Youichi.

"S-Sure." said Kidagawa.

"What I meant on 'return on investment' simply means that while I treat them, they treat me as well in their own ways. I help Sayuri and Mai from time to time and they treat me to lunch every so often. I take Nayuki out to eat ice cream because she helps me with my homework. I helped Shiori cause she was dying and it was the right thing to do. And I sometimes take my aunt out to eat somewhere cause she gives me a place to live." said Youichi.

Kidagawa nearly choked on his food when he heard Youichi mention his aunt, and all of a sudden, he saw her naked before him again, the image so ingrained in his mind that he figured that he would carry it for the rest of his life.

But he quickly shook the thought aside and spoke before anything more came out of it.

"I-I see. I didn't think of it that way." stammered Kidagawa.

"Quite the little pervet aren't you Kidagawa to automatically assume that I'm banging each of the chicks that I treat." said Youichi with a grin.

"Well, then I'm sorry." pouted Kidagawa.

"Nothing to be sorry about Kidagawa. I bet that every other guy here in this school would have assumed the same thing. Though, between man to man, I will tell you that I DID have sex with one of the girls I treated." said Youichi.

"Really!" exclaimed Kidagawa.

"Really. Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to tell you, at least, not yet with who I did it with." grinned Youichi

"Ah c'mon! Tell me!" exclaimed Kidagawa.

"Another time, Kidagawa, another time. But you get what I'm saying though, right? I give to them and they give back. I help them with something and they help me back. Its all mutualistic Kidagawa. You, on the other hand, are in a parasitic relationship with Kaori. She takes and takes and takes away from you and she gives nothing in return. I, quite frankly, wouldn't have put up with her shit as long as you have." said Youichi seriously.

"But I can't help it. I just feel so good when I'm around her. When I see her, she makes my heart beat really fast and I get butterflies in my stomach. When she's with me, I can at least say that I'm there for her." said Kidagawa.

"Seriously Kidagawa, you are freaking me out here. You cannot let your infatuation with Kaori emasculate you. I bet that if you ignored her for a week she will miss you so much that SHE will be the one coming to YOU." said Youichi wisely.

"Kinda like that whole reverse psychology thing?" asked Kidagawa.

"Exactly! I'm not saying to hate her or anything. Just say hi to her when you see her and leave it. Don't follow her home and don't call her. When she's with you, be nice. When she's not with you, mind your own damn buisness." said Youichi.

"Okay, sure, why not?" asked Kidagawa.

"Cool. Now, I wanted to ask. Do you want to come over to another study session? I know that Kaori is going to be there but I'll make sure she doesn't run you off. How does that sound?" asked Youichi.

"Yeah...sure." replied Kidagawa though he wasn't so sure himself.

"Alright. I'll see you after school then." said Youichi as the bell rung, marking the end of lunch time and resumption of the class schedule.

* * *

Kidagawa was a nervous wreck as he made his way over to the Minase residence once more. He could live with Kaori still being peeved at him for yesterday but he could not bear to see the reaction of Minase-san's face when she saw him. Would she scold him? Would she beat him? Or would she have him arrested?

He did not know but he couldn't hide. He might as well get this over with.

He knocked on the door of the Minase residence and was greeted by none other than Minase Akiko. Kidagawa froze as he saw the kind woman standing there. It was now or never.

"Kidagawa-san! Good to have you over. Come inside before you freeze out there!" said Akiko with a smile as she bade him in.

Kidagawa did not know whether to be relieved or still frightened. He walked in to the living room before he was called again.

"The others are at the table eating dinner already. Go and help yourself Kidagawa-san." said Akiko from the hallway.

_I guess she forgot about yesterday then_.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Kidagawa made his way to the table to see Nayuki sitting next to Kaori with Youichi sitting across from them. Seeing the empty seat next to Youichi, Kidagawa made his way over and sat on it.

"Hey, sup Kidagawa." said Youichi.

"Hi Kidagawa." said Nayuki with a small smile on her face.

Kaori pretended that Kidagawa did not exist as she continued to eat.

Kidagawa was rather down when he saw that Kaori ignored him, but thinking back to what Youichi told him, he knew not to let this deter him.

"Hey guys, thanks for having me over again." said Kidagawa.

"No problem. Just eat what you can now cause we have a heck of alot of homework to do tonight." said Youichi.

"Then I guess I'll help myself." said Kidagawa smugly as he started to eat.

They soon finished supper but Kidagawa was still hungry.

"Hey, don't you have some dessert or something?" asked Kidagawa.

"I think we do." said Youichi before he asked Nayuki, "Hey, do we have any dessert around here? I'm also in the mood for something sweet."

"I don't know. Let me ask mom really quickly. She might have something." said Nayuki as she got up and made her way to the kitchen to where her mom was packing up the left overs.

"Hey mom, do we have any dessert?" asked Nayuki.

"I didn't get anything sweet from the store this time dear. If you don't mind jam and toast then I could whip some up for you guys." smiled Akiko.

"Oh, okay then." said Nayuki as she made her way back to the table.

"Mom said that is going to toast up some bread with jam." said Nayuki.

"That's cool, just as long as it isn't her 'special' stuff." said Youichi.

Kidagawa looked somewhat confused when he heard this.

"What do you mean, 'special' stuff? asked Kidagawa.

"Believe me, sometimes ignorance is bliss." replied Youichi.

"Aww, c'mon! I want to try some of that special jam you're talking about!" exclaimed Kidagawa.

"You guys wanted my special jam? I went out to buy some regular stuff earlier but if you all insist I'll be more than happy to give you my homemade recipe!" quipped Akiko from the kitchen, her voice full of delight that her homemade monstrosity was genuinely in demand.

Youichi and the others groaned with a confused Kidagawa completely clueless.

"Dammit Kidagawa! Look what you have done!" hissed Youichi as he got up from the table. At once, Nayuki and even Kaori, who seemed to have been in her own little world, all stood up with him.

"S-Sorry Aunt Akiko. I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore." said Youichi.

"Y-Yeah mom. On second thought, I feel really full now. I can't take another bite!" exclaimed Nayuki.

Minase Akiko entered the dining room with a plate full of toasted bread slathered in her golden, homemade jam. Her face looked somewhat downcast.

"S-So you guys d-don't want any then?" asked Akiko as she felt completely terrible all of a sudden.

Kidagawa got angry over the way the others just refused this woman's good will.

"What the hell guys? That's pretty rude of you all you know. I bet you all don't know how much time it takes for her to make this stuff, then you just shaft her like that." said Kidagawa angrily.

This made Youichi and Nayuki suddenly feel guilty over what they had done. Even Kaori was rather impressed by Kidagawa's brave showing.

Akiko felt touched that this young man that she had barely knew stood up to his friends like that. She could hardly believe that this was the same young, frightened man that had walked in on her the day before.

"Then Kidagawa-san, would you like some toast with my homemade jam then?" asked Akiko with her sparkles in her eyes.

Kidagawa looked over at her and saw her eyes. He could see that they were pleading with, to just appreciate the hard work she had put into making the jam. He could not deny that, and besides, they couldn't be that bad, right?

Kidagawa picked a bread up with that yellow jam and bit down on it. Youichi, Kaori and Nayuki cringed in response, waiting for the inevitable to happen and the "I told you so's" after the fact.

Imagine their complete surprise when Kidagawa did not throw up or gag. He ate that piece of bread before gobbling the rest of it down.

"This is delicious! I don't get why you guys are so scared? I don't think I have ever eaten jam this good!" exclaimed Kidagawa as he wolfed down a second toasted bread with yellow jam, much to Akiko's delight.

"Please, help yourself! You can have as much as you like!" said Akiko, who suddenly felt jovial over the fact that someone enjoyed her jam as much as she did herself.

Youichi and the others were completely shocked. How in the world could Kidagawa eat that without gagging? Perhaps she had improved and that her jam was now edible.

Taking a leap of faith, Youichi went forward and grabbed a toasted bread with jam.

"I'm really stuffed you know but I think I'll take one." said Youichi.

"There's more if you like!" exclaimed Akiko.

Youichi took the bread with jam and bit down on it. His gag reflex went into overdrive and he nearly gagged right there and then.

_Nope, the jam isn't any better. It still tastes really terrible. God leave it up to Kidagawa to have the screwed up taste preference.  
_

Still, he did not want to hurt Akiko anymore and he wolfed down the toasted bread as quick as he could so that he would not give his body time to spit it out.

"T-Thank you Aunt Akiko. It was good. But we have to start studying now. Let's go Kidagawa." said Youichi.

"Okay, coming!" said Kidagawa as he wolfed down what was his fourth toasted bread with Akiko's homemade jam.

Akiko smiled as she watched the four teenagers make their way upstairs before resuming her household duties.

* * *

With their study session over, the crew went over downstairs.

"Thanks for coming. I hope we can do this more often." said Youichi.

"Yeah, all that homework came by so quickly. Now, if I may..."

Nayuki started to nod off as drowsiness overtook her.

"Oh no, not again! Excuse me." said Youichi as he grabbed his nodding cousin and proceeded to lead her upstairs to her room.

Kidagawa looked up and thought Youichi was really lucky before he was called sharply.

"Kidagawa! Pick my bags up already and lets go." said Kaori sharply.

"S-Sorry." said Kidagawa as he went over and picked up Kaori's things, along with his own.

His arms strained over all the weight and it was a long ways over to Kaori's but still, he put up with it. Despite what Youichi said, he really felt happy that Kaori could rely on him.

Yet, as he stepped forward, he tripped and landed on Kaori with all their bags falling over them.

"Kidagawa! I can't believe you. Pick all this up right now before I get really mad!" fumed Kaori.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a minute." said Kidagawa as he attempted to get all the bags and such under control. Yet, his arms were far too strained for the load and as he took a step forward, his arms lost grip and the bags fell once more.

"Kidagawa you idiot!" roared Kaori as she raised her hand.

Kidagawa flinched and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next and he just sat there to accept it.

But the blow never came. Kidagawa looked up to see Minase Akiko holding the younger woman's arm, her face set in a serious look.

"I don't think that is anyway to treat a gentleman young lady." said Akiko sternly.

Kaori gulped a bit as she felt the grip on her wrist tighten. She had always seen Minase Akiko with a smile on her face. To see her this serious and upset really unnerved her.

"I think you are more than capable to carrying your own bags so I suggest you pick them up and go home. If I see you treating Kidagawa like this in my home I'll call your parents and tell them how you have been treating him. I don't think they'll be happy to hear that, won't they?" asked Akiko seriously.

"N-No...they wouldn't." murmured Kaori.

"Good. You are free to go now." said Akiko as her eyes softened as she released Kaori from her grip.

"M-Many apologies Minase-san. I'll be going now." stammered Kaori as she picked up her bags and soon took off.

Kidagawa was stunned that the older woman defended him but he figured that he overstayed his welcome as well.

"T-Thank you Minase-san. I have to get going." said Kidagawa as he tried to get his stuff.

"Don't leave yet Kidagawa-san. I need to speak to you." said Akiko sternly once more.

Kidagawa gulped. He figured that she remembered the day before when he had stepped in on her while she was leaving the bath. But she surprised him when she mentioned Kaori.

"It seems that this girl has quite the hold over you Kidagawa-san. I do not approve of her behavior, taking advantage of your affection for her so that she could use you. But, in her defense, I it is not entirely her fault." said Akiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Kidagawa.

"What I'm saying is that she isn't wholly to blame. Her behavior could be stopped right now if you took the initiative. Kidagawa, you are soon going to be an adult so you might as well act as one. Pining away over an unrequited love is a waste of time and energy. Believe me, no matter how many things you buy her or how many times you help her, she isn't going to feel the same way." said Akiko.

"You know, Youichi told me the same thing." admitted Kidagawa.

"Then Youichi is a truer friend than I would give him credit for. He is absolutely right. You can't have her control you like this. Take it from me. Women don't like men like you. In fact, I will venture to say that most women, myself included, hate your type. You come across as whiny, needy and annoying. You need to show Kaori that despite how much you like her, you have a life of your own. Showing her that you have other obligations is a sign that you are a responsible. Women like responsible men." said Akiko.

"Hmmm."

"Look, I know that this is rather harsh and perhaps this isn't my place to say anything but I do feel obligated to tell you this. In Kaori's eyes, you are not a man. You have good qualities. You are kind and considerate and willing to help but those qualities alone won't help you. The way you stood up to your friends earlier today, that was the sign of being a man. I felt touched when you did that for me. Do you see where I am getting at?" asked Akiko.

Kidagawa thought about this long and hard. As with Youichi, Minase-san was also telling him what he could do to better himself. Perhaps he should take their advice. He was sure that his arms and shoulders would thank him for it.

"I understand. It's just so hard to be away from Kaori though. I can never stop thinking about her." said Kidagawa.

"I know its hard but trust me, there are things far more important to think about then just a high school crush. Allow yourself to think about Kaori but do not make her the priority. You have to put yourself first." said Akiko wisely.

For a moment there was silence between the two. Kidagawa knew that he had been acting like pathetic loser. And now that he thought about it, he suddenly started to think of how Kaori treated him and how much of her crap he put up with. He suddenly realized just how underappreciated he was and just like Minase-san earlier who felt unappreciated despite the hard work she put into her jam, he too felt unappreciated for everything he did for Kaori.

Then, for the first time he had ever known, he was angry at Kaori. Angry over the way she treated him and angry for her making a mockery of his feelings. He knew what he had to do now. He was going to follow Youichi's and Minase-san's advice. Even if it hurt him, he was going to do so because dammit he had to man up.

"So, did you like what you saw yesterday Kidagawa-san?" asked Akiko with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking-"

Kidagawa did not finish as he remembered as to what she was alluding to. Him walking in the bathroom while she was emerging from her bath. He was suddenly afraid.

He did not know what to say. Should he just run away? Should he come up with a ridicolous excuse to avoid the question?

No. He felt like she was testing him, testing his convictions. He would not falter now. From now on, he was going to embrace the fact that he was a man and speak honestly for honesty is the best policy!

Bracing himself, Kidagawa stood firm and stared hard into Minase-san's eyes, making her withdraw her gaze a bit.

"Kidagawa-san?"

"Though I apologize for what I did yesterday Minase-san, I honestly do not regret it. To say that I liked what I saw is an understatement. You are a beautiful woman and, as much as I hate to say this, seeing you has aroused me like no other, not even Kaori, Nayuki or even those porn stars. So, there, you wanted my answer, you got it." said Kidagawa bravely, his voice even now seeming to have gone a pitch lower.

Akiko was rather stunned. She did not think that he would take her advice so quickly. In all honesty, she thought that he would start making up a bunch of babble in order to avoid the question before excusing himself promptly.

But his gaze was so serious, his words so convincing, she almost melted right then and there. She knew that she looked good for her age but to know that she aroused a seventeen year and that she was held in higher esteem than even his classmates, well, she felt every right to be flattered.

She then felt a pair of hands on her hips as she gasped in surprise.

_He couldn't be?_

Sure enough, Kidagawa soon became bolder as he approached the older woman and placed his hands on her hips, making her blush deeply.

"I would really like it if you showed me that body again. I'll show you mine in return." whispered Kidagawa seductively in Akiko's ear.

She had not bedded a man in a long time, a very long time. The thought of having sex with a seventeen year old was as tempting as it was wrong. She could get charged with statutory rape if she was caught!

No, as much as she wanted it, she had responsibilites and she dared not put Nayuki nor Youichi through more stress than they had by her giving in to her pleasures and possibly getting in trouble over it.

So, she went over and smiled kindly at Kidagawa before using her hands to pinch his and lifted them up, much to Kidagawa's dismay.

"I'm sorry Kidagawa but I'm not willing to be your idea of target practice. I'm far too old and too busy to be wrapped up in such nonesense. But, I am flattered to think that I still have it yet, and that even a seventeen year old thinks so highly of me." smiled Akiko.

"Aww...and here I was thinking I could get some on the first go. I did everything you told me to do." whined Kidagawa.

"Yes, but you are not going to succeed everytime. Believe me though, you try that with your highschool friends and you might see the results you are looking for. Unfortunately, I'm off limits." said Akiko.

"So, not even a small feel-"

"I said off limits." repeated Akiko, this time her voice deadly serious.

Kidagawa drew back, not wanting to anger this woman. But still, he had to grateful to her.

"Thank you so much then, Minase-san and forgive me for what I had done just earlier right now. I promise I won't consider you anymore but still, thank you for your advice. I'll be going now." said Kidagawa.

"You take care Kidagawa-san and good luck. Even if you don't get Misaka-san, know that there are others out there for you. Don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough." said Akiko.

"For sure. Thank you Minase-san and have a good night." said Kidagawa.

Akiko nodded in return and soon closed the door, leaving Kidagawa outside.

As he made his way back home he started to think again.

The path was clear to him now. He suddenly realized just how Kaori treated him and he knew that he was no longer going to stand it. He was a man god-dammit, not some pathetic slave. He would show her. He would show her that he didn't need her and that he had his own life to live.

Yes he would show her.

For, as of today, he was now a man.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, end of chapter one. I really, really, REALLY wanted to have a lemon scene between Akiko and Kidagawa to give the poor guy the spark he needed but I knew that it would be terribly OOC on Akiko's part if she consented and plus, it would looked forced. So, I setteled for the second best option and that was Kidagawa just copping a quick feel. Anyway, I hope that everyone is IC since I barely finished watching the series. Reviews are welcome. Thank you and hoped you enjoy. P.S: Hope I did not make Kaori too bitchy!


End file.
